Late shifts
by terminatorluvr
Summary: we all know Ryou made Ichigo take late shifts all the time and was mean to her alot but what was the real intention behind all of this? What happens when he shows his true colours?
1. Chapter 1

It was late into the evening and yet again Ichigo had been told to stay behind and clean up the café to which she had been peeved about as she had tons of homework to do but then again she knew if she asked the others they would bolt out of sight.

Mint would make up an excuse or give a sarcastic comment on why she wasn't able to help out Ichigo and then get the hell out of there just to get a ride home in her limousine.

Lettuce had wanted to stay behind but had said she had a study session with a younger student from her school who was behind on grades which Ichigo knew would be true as lettuce was the smartest kid she knew. Purin had told her she had to pick up Heicha from pre-school and then cook food for all of her brothers and sisters as well as do the laundry and put them all to bed. She may have been young but she had a tough job looking after her other siblings.

Zakuro had said she would love to have helped but unfortunately had dinner plans with a pair of modeling photographers and then a photo shoot early the next day.

Ichigo groaned crossly "Why me is it always me who does the friggin late shifts is it too much to ask for a break once in a while".

"As long as you wanna get paid it is" a stern voice said from behind her making Ichigo jump when she turned around her anger went up at least 2 notches.

"Damnit Ryou you always gotta drag my paycheck into this don't cha you find this funny I'll bet too" Ichigo snapped angrily. She hated it when Ryou used her payment against her of all the mews he picked on her the most be it shopping or working late sure he'd ask lettuce sometimes but mostly it was her.

"How else would I get to have you all to myself" Ryou smirked then suddenly pulled Ichigo's head up and kissed her forcefully.

Ichigo froze in shock for a couple of minutes her eyes widening then suddenly after snapping out of her trance she slapped Ryou across the cheek hard "You asshole how dare you kiss me you know I'm dating Kisshu" Ichigo snapped.

Ichigo and Kisshu had solved out most of their problems and were in a steady relationship despite Kisshu having to go out into space every now and again to help his people or fight enemies but apart from that they were happy.

"You know I'm your boss Ichigo so unless you wanna pay cut again you should do as I say you understand" Ryou snapped slapping Ichigo across the cheek but much harder than she had to him. Ichigo tripped backwards and knocked into a table leaving her stunned and hurt badly she touched her sore cheek fearfully as Ryou had pushed her back rather hard.

"No…no please stop Shirogane-san I'm scared I don't like this" Ichigo cried fearfully but Ryou didn't listen and grabbed Ichigo wrist and kissed her except this time she felt herself swallow something by force. "What…what did you just feed me?" she cried loudly demanding answers.

Ryou smirked "that my sweet strawberry was an aphrodisiac that will make your body burn from the inside out which I'm willing to help you with if you do as I say". Ryou was enjoying this control he had over Ichigo but was unaware a certain green haired alien had picked up Ichigo's distress signal psychically.

Ichigo wrapped her arms around herself fearfully her body was getting hot and she was trying hard to fight this desire she had deep down but she couldn't just use Ryou it would be betraying Kisshu. She had sworn eternal love with him making him her only partner and both parties had to be 100% faithful no matter what.

Ryou edged towards her reaching out a hand "Come on Ichigo just give up forget about that pointy eared B*****d I'll make you feel much better than he ever has" Ryou taunted but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me understand I only have one man in my heart and its Kisshu if you wanna have a woman then date Lettuce she likes you" Ichigo snarled angrily but she was beginning to lose focus her mind was beginning to lose to the lustful desires within her.

"You won't last much longer Ichigo that formula is one of my secret recipes unless you have sex with a guy you'll go crazy from your desires" Ryou sniggered.

Ichigo glared at him but she knew she was losing "Why? Why is this happening to me doesn't he ever quit I already rejected him" Ichigo thought sadly. A few tears ran down her cheeks as she began to remember Kisshu's sweet kisses and gentle embrace "Oh Kisshu help me" she thought.

_**In Serenity**_

Kisshu was relaxing in his bedroom on his bed and suddenly heard Ichigo's voice inside his head calling out for help. He bolted up worriedly "Something's wrong Ichigo must be in danger" Kisshu thought desperately then teleported to the café.

_**At café**_

Ryou had moved closer to Ichigo who was slowly but surely losing the strength to fight back "S…Stay away you got that" Ichigo panted heavily but Ryou was too strong for her and just approached her faster and faster.

Ryou licked her neck and nibbled her ear "Ichigo you know you want me so just give in to me I'll make you feel great I swear" Ryou teased. He began to unfasten her uniform while Ichigo silently sobbed.

_**Suddenly**_

There was a loud explosion and from a giant whole in the wall appeared a familiar green haired alien with a furious looking alien holding to swords in his hands.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo cried happily but was silenced by Ryou who grabbed Ichigo by gripping her around the neck with his arm while she struggled helplessly.

"Kisshu what do you want can't you see I'm having fun with Ichigo" Ryou snapped crossly then he smirked "Could it be that your jealous that she wants to get it on with more than one guy".

Kisshu lunged at Ryou with his sword cutting his arm causing him to release Ichigo who hid behind a table fearfully.

"Annoying B*****d" Ryou growled angrily to which Kisshu licked his sword of Ryou's blood then swung it to the side splattering blood on the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY ICHIGO!" Kisshu snarled angrily his eyes dark and a black aura surrounding him which made Ryou slightly nervous and Ichigo amazed yet afraid "ICHIGO IS MINE GOT THAT? MINE!" Kisshu roared then blasted an energy ball at Ryou focused from his swords which knocked him out cold.

Kisshu put his swords away then noticed a trembling Ichigo in the corner who was crying and trying to cover her face as she didn't want Kisshu to see her lustful expression. He attempted to get closer to her but she pushed him away "No don't come near me I don't want you to see" Ichigo sobbed.

Kisshu pulled Ichigo close to him and kissed her then stroked her lovely red locks while embracing her tightly "Ichigo I'm sorry…I'm sorry I took so long you must have been so afraid by yourself" Kisshu said gently into her ear.

Ichigo's eyes welled up with tears and she clung to Kisshu tightly weeping loudly "Oh Kisshu I was so scared I thought he was gonna….if you hadn't shown up I'd be…" Ichigo sobbed.

Kisshu made gentle noises to soothe her but glared at Ryou behind Ichigo his eyes dark "Ichigo I'm taking you away for a while so you can heal" Kisshu said gently and teleported from the café to Serenity where Pai and Taruto were both shocked and confused when they saw a rather pissed off looking Kisshu carrying a sobbing Ichigo.


	2. C2: I'll make it stop

Shirogane woke up with the Café a mess and a huge hole in the wall and chuckled to himself "Well he got away" and then punched the wall angrily "Annoying bastard he's always getting in the way" Ryou snarled angrily.

_**At Serenity**_

Ichigo came to in a white room and she had been changed out of her work uniform into a bed gown tied round the front like a robe with string into a small bow and was the colour peach which ended under her butt with her hair lose. She suddenly gasped and checked quickly then sighed heavily with relief "Phew I still have my panties on".

Suddenly Kisshu teleported into the room with a glass of water and a plate with some sandwiches on and placed it on the dresser beside the bed Ichigo was laid on. He then looked up at her at tilted her head back then turned it from side to side and breathed a sigh of relief "Well at least you're not hurt badly".

Ichigo's eyes welled up with tears when she remembered what happened which made Kisshu more concerned so he held her firmly on the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes "Ichigo are you in pain where does it hurt?" but she shook her head confusing him.

"No Kisshu I'm happy, thank you I was so scared of what Ryou would do to me until you came and stopped him" Ichigo sobbed and clung to Kisshu by his shirt while he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly until she stopped crying.

_**15 mins later**_

Ichigo ate the sandwiches that Kisshu had brought slowly and kept looking at Kisshu every now and again who smiled at her which made her feel a bit better each time. Suddenly a strong urge shot through her body making her feel warm and Kisshu unusually sexy. She wriggled on the spot for about 10 minutes making Kisshu confused and stare at her.

"Um Ichigo are you ok? Do you need to pee?" Kisshu asked blushing slightly when he realized what he had just said. Ichigo shook her head confusing him "Then what's the matter?" he asked confused.

Ichigo turned red and then blurted it out "I…I'm horny Kisshu" she cried loudly clenching her fists on her lap and when she did so Kisshu began to chuckle. "What why is it so funny Kisshu it's really uncomfortable for me!" Ichigo cried worriedly.

"No its not you Ichigo that bastard Ryou used an aphrodisiac on you at the café it must be taking effect on you" Kisshu chuckled and began to approach Ichigo slowly until the plate on the bed capsized and shattered into fragments.

Ichigo became nervous but her body wanted Kisshu so badly and his big golden eyes kept drawing her in more and more. "Kisshu!" she cried out suddenly making him jump while her face was red with embarrassment.

Kisshu ears drooped a little at having to wait "What is it kitten I'm about ready to explode here!" Kisshu said irritably his eyebrows twitching.

Ichigo went all quiet "will you be gentle with me?" she asked shyly to which Kisshu calmed down and realized that Ichigo was frightened.

"Ichigo are you a virgin?" Kisshu said rather stunned to which Ichigo nodded shyly.

_**Kisshu's inner POV**_

"_Oh hell yeah this is the best day of my life! Not only am I finally getting to hold my precious Ichigo but I get her first time!"_

"_Yes me KISSHU and not that damn clueless tree hugger who is a traitor to our kind or that blonde cat boy but me KISSHU the sexy elf prince! Oh yeah I RULE!"_

_**Now (**__**note yes the I love Ichigo bit is snipped from the terminator love scene)**_

Kisshu pulled Ichigo close to his body giving her a fright "What Kisshu this is embarrassing what are you doing?" Ichigo said shyly as Kisshu clung to her.

Kisshu cut her off by speaking "I used to watch you fight your bravery, your courage and the never-ending will to keep going. I admired it. I love you Ichigo I always have" Kisshu said gently.

Kisshu and Ichigo slowly leaned into each other and began to kiss gently then more passionately intertwining tongues. Ichigo pulled off Kisshu's shirt and threw it to the floor his boots already removed. Kisshu kissed Ichigo's neck and chest her lips and cheeks savouring her essence with everything he had.

"Ichigo you're beautiful, nobody can touch you it's like you're out of everyone's reach and I'm the only one able to catch you" Kisshu said gazing at her his eyes locked on her delicate frame.

"You mean like magic?" Ichigo said shyly slightly embarrassed that Kisshu was totally dominating her and she wasn't stopping him.

Kisshu smirked "Exactly kitten you see no matter how much that Masaya claims to love you he can't even protect you from the things that hurt you most" Kisshu said kissing her neck making her sigh heavily. "You like that don't you well I can make you feel much better than that honey so just sit tight" Kisshu teased.

_**Much later**_

Ichigo has her arms around Kisshu's back and is digging her nails in due to the pain of Kisshu's thrusting deep inside of her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was holding onto the front of the bed for support. Sweat ran down Kisshu's back and he gazed at Ichigo's lustful face which was so beautiful and passionate that it was driving him crazy. "Ichigo…Ichigo you're so beautiful…oh….oh baby" Kisshu panted as he thrust harder and faster.

Ichigo was in some pain but had also gotten used to the intense pleasure that was coursing through her body. Somehow despite dating Masaya and Ryou's obvious flirting she had always seen herself giving her chastity to Kisshu. "W…Wow Kisshu you're really good this ah…feels oh…great" Ichigo cried lustfully.

Suddenly Kisshu had a sudden feeling within his loins which was familiar "I…Ichigo I'm Cumming" Kisshu cried to which he sprayed his essence all over Ichigo to which she cried out loudly as she climaxed also.

_**After**_

Kisshu lay on the bed half covered by the sheet his upper torso bare and his lower area covered by a white sheet. Ichigo was laid on top of him her upper torso also uncovered but her chest was not showing as she was pressed against Kisshu. Kisshu came to and saw his beloved Ichigo lying next to him and he kissed her head gently and lay there enjoying the moment and then decided to take a shower leaving Ichigo to sleep some more.

_**In Shower**_

Kisshu thought about how he held Ichigo and how precious she was to him but more than that what Ryou did to her. His eyes darkened as he remembered and he punched the wall smashing the tiles slightly "Ryou Shirogane I shall make you suffer for trying to hurt my Ichigo".

_**Meanwhile**_

Ichigo awoke and after reaching out but finding an empty bed she bolted up nervously "maybe he went to the bathroom?" she thought curiously and looked around "what a tidy room it's so beautiful kinda like a love hotel" she giggled.

Suddenly Kisshu appeared from the bathroom wearing a short towel around his waist causing Ichigo to blush dramatically. Sure she had seen Ryou one time by accident but Kisshu was something else.

He had a way more muscular chest than any human male teenager (probably from working out) he had sexy facial features making him a lot more beautiful and alluring. His teeth made him scary but also a curiously mystic being that and the ears. His eyes shone like gold and showed every affection he felt with one glance.

"Oh Ichigo you woke up you hurt anywhere how do you feel?" Kisshu asked with a concerned look on his face as he approached the bed with a water bottle. He peered at her curiously pressing his face close to hers making her even more shy.

Ichigo fiddled with her fingers shyly "Well my groin is slightly tender from your intense heaving but apart from that I feel fine" Ichigo said. Kisshu sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap pulling the sheet off "HEY KISSHU PUT ME DOWN!" Ichigo yelled.

"I saw you kitten, you were admiring my body checking out my physique" Kisshu teased running his fingers across Ichigo's body making her twitch. "So you like what you see can't blame you honey" Kisshu whispered nibbling on her ear.

"W…Wait Kisshu it was only because you're unlike any man I've ever met or seen" Ichigo cried fearfully to which Kisshu stopped.

"Pray explain kitten and what do you mean seen as in you've seen more guys nude?" Kisshu said angrily a dark aura surrounding him.

"N…No not like that Kisshu!" Ichigo said nervously "It's just Masaya seemed so ordinary and Ryou was handsome but you surpass him by great measures" Ichigo cried nervously. Kisshu stopped and began laughing to himself which worried Ichigo. "Um Kisshu?" she said nervously to which Kisshu leapt onto her joyfully.

"Oh Ichigo you're so cute you know that nobody is as sweet or honest as you and you really know how to make a guy feel special" Kisshu cried happily nuzzling into her soft bosom.

"Kisshu get your head out of my chest you perv I mean it get out now!" Ichigo yelled crossly to which Kisshu disobeyed and just continued "Kisshu get out of my chest you friggin perv!" Ichigo roared.

"No way kitten I like your soft pillows cos nobody in the universe has better ones than you no matter what they say!" Kisshu teased nuzzling into Ichigo chest even tighter. Ichigo was then in a fix because she didn't know whether to be pissed off at Kisshu for perversely groping her or making a compliment on her breasts.


	3. C3: Messing around

Kisshu had taken Ichigo to a hotel and the room was styled like a Greek temple and Kisshu was enjoying tormenting Ichigo and seeing her lustful face filled with desire and pleasure. He was still angry about what Ryou had attempted to do to her and Mrs. Momomiya hadn't even been angry at him but she had been worried for Ichigo's safety.

Ichigo was dressed up as a maid and was tied to the bed and was deeply embarrassed by her situation. Kisshu had pulled open her top so that he could see her breasts and had tied open her legs and was dripping a candle on her sensitive area.

"Hmm Ichigo you keep twitching down here whenever I drip wax does that mean you like it?" Kisshu teased rubbing her clit which made Ichigo moan "C'mon tell your master the truth now kitten it's not good to lie" Kisshu said pinching her nipple hard.

"Yes…Yes I like it master but please be gentle your hurting me!" Ichigo moaned loudly her face red from excitement. She had blotches of red wax on her breasts and lower torso from Kisshu dripping it on her.

"I see such a dirty girl but I love you this way" Kisshu teased nibbling her ear making Ichigo shiver with pleasure. "I think we outta move onto stage two kitten what do you say?" Kisshu teased to which Ichigo looked fearful.

_**Later**_

Ichigo was tied up to bows from the ceiling and was faced away from Kisshu who was behind her. He had put a ball mouthpiece on her so she couldn't speak and her cries would be muffled "Man Kitten you love any kind of foreplay you dirty minx" Kisshu teased.

Ichigo looked away from Kisshu; despite being hopelessly in love with him she was still embarrassed about his fetishes and the fact that she was getting into them too. Kisshu picked up a whip so Ichigo could see and she began to panic and struggle to no avail and Kisshu began to whip her everywhere to which she cried out in pleasure.

_**After**_

Kisshu lay on the bed with Ichigo leaning on his chest lovingly running her finger across his chest and smiling at him lovingly. Kisshu looked at Ichigo and the red marks from the whip and rope and his eyes looked full of pain to which Ichigo looked concerned. "Kisshu is something wrong? You look so unhappy" Ichigo said softly getting up and looking at him worriedly.

Kisshu saw the concerned look in her eyes and got up "No Kitten I'm ok just feeling guilty about all these marks from our little session back there" Kisshu said gently kissing Ichigo wrist marks.

Ichigo was touched by Kisshu's concern for her wellbeing and hugged him tightly "Oh Kisshu its ok I can endure anything if it's with you" Ichigo said lovingly to which Kisshu smiled and tilted back her head.

"Y'know nobody has ever made me feel the way I do now except you kitten" Kisshu said softly and they kissed passionately.

_**Next day**_

The rumor about Kisshu and Ichigo's relationship had hot the café like a wildfire and everyone was taking it differently and the customers were noticing.

Masaya had been shocked that Ichigo had chosen another guy other than him and had decided to begin to date Moe Yanagida who had been more than happy to date such a hottie anyway.

Keichiiro had been happy for her and said that if she loved Kisshu and felt happy with him then that was what really mattered. Ichigo had been so happy he said that to her that she had hugged him right then and there.

Mint had been rather short tempered and reminded him of all the awful things he had done in the past and would always see Kisshu as an enemy.

Lettuce had thought about her feelings for Ryou but he seemed more interested in Ichigo himself so she began to favor Keichiiro instead who seemed more than happy to date her.

Purin had said that she was happy for Ichigo and that her love for Kisshu made her want to try harder to build on her relationship with Taruto whom she was fond of and knew he liked her too.

Zakuro was the only Mew who acted maturely about this and had offered Ichigo advice and was there like an older sister when she needed help if her mother wasn't around. Zakuro also admitted that seeing Ichigo and Kisshu gave her hope towards bringing the two species together.

Ryou had been furious and intently jealous and began plotting to make Ichigo his and destroy Kisshu no matter what. Keichiiro had told him to relax but Ryou refused as he hated to see Ichigo fraternizing with the enemy.

It was a busy day in the café anyway Keichiiro was busy making cakes and tarts and puddings all day singing and humming to himself as he worked to which lettuce would serve the cakes to customers and would blush when Keichiiro flashed a dazzling smile at her. The others had picked up that there was something going on between those two.

Mint was forced to work and unable to drink her tea which made her short tempered and the others found this rather funny and if she complained Lettuce would say that she only ever sat on her butt all day anyway.

Lettuce would politely serve out the cakes Keichiiro made and the customers would say how polite and sweet she was and this would earn her tips.

Purin would serve cakes and drinks on spinning plates and often ride her huge striped ball around as transport which would often cause accidents which made the others mad.

Zakuro was somewhat more cheerful with serving customers but she never changed her facial expression and always looked bored or uninterested in anything.

_**Suddenly**_

"Table for three please" a voice called out politely and when the girls turned they saw Kisshu, Ichigo and Sakura together which caused a bit of an irritation amongst the group.

"Yes come in" Lettuce said politely and the three sat at a table Kisshu and Ichigo together with sakura watching them.

Ichigo had her hair lose and had a black and white halter neck striped top on with a white miniskirt and white heeled sandals. She ordered a strawberry sundae and ate it with delight her eyes shining each time she took a mouthful.

Kisshu was wearing his normal gear and ordered some shaved ice with pink raspberry sauce on and ate it with delight but would get the occasional brain freeze which Ichigo found cute.

Sakura had a pale yellow V front strappy dress on that ended at her knees and was wearing white high heels with a pearl necklace around her neck with a matching bracelet. She had ordered a cup of tea and some cheesecake.

"Hey Ryou isn't that Kisshu what the hell is he doing here and why isn't Ichigo beating the crap outta him?" Mint said curiously.

"How should I know Mint now get off your lazy butt and work all you do is sit on your ass all day and sip tea!" Ryou snapped making Mint jump and get to work.

"Shirogane-san weren't you kind of harsh on Mint she only spoke her mind" lettuce said innocently to which Ryou glared at her and stormed off.

Purin had merely been her usual hyperactive self, serving the customers and being happy and bubbly all day. She showed a lot of enthusiasm towards Kisshu and Ichigo's relationship which pissed of Ryou even more.

Ichigo watched Ryou storm out and looked worried but Zakuro comforted her "Never mind him he's just peeved that you rejected him and chose Kisshu" Zakuro said kindly.

Kisshu began to chuckle deviously "Sounds like somebody doesn't know when they've lost what a sore loser!" Kisshu called loudly so Ryou would hear him.

Sakura looked uncomfortable "Kisshu that's harsh Shirogane has had his heart broken and it's not nice to tease them" she said sternly.

"He tried to force himself on me by drugging me with an aphrodisiac! How does he deserve any sympathy?" Ichigo snapped angrily to which Sakura's eyes darkened.

Sakura went quiet and her eyes went dark then they noticed a dark aura surrounding her to which they became nervous as Sakura got up from her chair and made her way towards Ryou who was sitting in a chair casually.

"Hey you must be Mrs. Momomiya you look lovely today" Ryou said politely flashing a dazzling smile hoping to win over Ichigo's mum.

This plan backfired as it only pissed off Ichigo's mother even more and she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face causing him to fall off his hair and stare at her stunned. "You lay one hand on my precious daughter again and I'll release Kisshu on you and give you no mercy UNDERSTAND!" Sakura bellowed and stormed off to which Kisshu and Ichigo followed.

Everyone in the café stared while Ryou glared and sulked while he rubbed his sore swollen cheek and grumbled crossly as Ichigo, Kisshu and Mrs. Momomiya left the café leaving him in disgrace while a few of the customers giggled and whispered while looking at him. "Shirogane-san are you ok?" Lettuce asked politely offering to help him to his feet but he got to his feet by himself and then smirked at lettuce making her worried.

"I don't need the help of a whimpering bookworm like you lettuce the only reason you're cute is cos you have porpoise genes" Ryou sneered into her ear making Lettuce go quiet and tremble after he walked away.

"Shirogane san is such a jerk nowadays Na no dah!" Purin said crossly as she approached Lettuce with an irritated look while Lettuce remained quiet.


End file.
